1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to technology for developing image data.
2. Related Art
Recently, in digital still cameras, raw image data is recorded in a memory card. This raw image data cannot be handled by a general image processing device. For example, for raw image data that is used commonly, only data of one color exists in one pixel. Thus, the raw image data cannot be directly handled by a general image processing device that requires data of three colors for one pixel. Accordingly, the raw image data recorded in the memory card is converted into image data of a JPEG format, a TIFF format, or the like that is commonly used, image data for print (image data for which development is completed), or the like by using a development processing application of a personal computer or the like.
In the process (referred to as a “development process”; At this moment, the raw image data is data before the development process is performed, and thus, the data is also referred to as “undeveloped image data.) for converting the raw image data into image data of a format that is commonly used, the image quality of generated image data for which development is completed is changed markedly in accordance with process parameters (development parameters) at the time of performing the development process. Thus, generally, the development processing application or the like has a parameter adjusting function, so that a user can adjust these parameters.
This development process has been also disclosed in JP-A-2005-202749 and JP-A-2007-124599.
However, usually, a user interface that is used when a user changes the development parameters is created for persons who are acquainted with the development process. Thus, for an ordinary user, easiness of adjustment of the development parameters is not sufficient all the time. For example, when the result of change of the development parameters is not desirable or when the development parameters are changed mistakenly, it is difficult for an ordinary user to return the development parameters to their states before the change.